Dark Tempest
Deck Idea This deck is based on the usage of Dark and Wind attribute monster cards and their support. However, the deck card count is 46 and follows a traditional format (which doesn't really affect my deck since only 1 spell card and 1 syncho monster are on the ban list). I have been trying to find a way to limit down the amount of cards to just 40. Any ideas and suggestions would be greatly appreciated (traditional and/or advanced format answers are welcome). Cards Monster Cards x1 Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry x1 Dark Simorgh x1 Caius the Shadow Monarch x1 Divine Fowl King Alector/Alector, Sovereign of Birds x2 Max Warrior x2 Wind Effigy x2 Mist Valley Soldier x1 Armageddon Knight x1 Mystic Tomato x1 Junk Synchron x2 Krebons x1 Sangan x2 Speed Warrior x1 Plaguespreader Zombie x1 Sinister Sprocket x1 Kuriboh x1 D.D. Crow x1 Turbo Synchron Spell Cards x1 Burden of the Mighty x1 Fissure x1 Foolish Burial x1 Giant Trunade x1 Gold Sarcophagus x1 Heavy Storm x1 Mystic Plasma Zone x1 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Rising Air Current x1 Shield Crush x1 Swords of Revealing Light x1 Terraforming x1 Monster Reborn (Traditional) Trap Cards x1 Dark Bribe x1 Dust Tornado x1 Mirror Force x1 Sakuretsu Armor x1 Synchro Deflector x1 Torrential Tribute x1 Magic Cylinder x1 Urgent Tuning x1 Scrap-Iron Scarecrow x1 Anti-Spell Fragrance Extra Deck x1 Mist Wurm x2 Thought Ruler Archfiend x1 Dark End Dragon x1 Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth x1 Turbo Warrior x2 Ally of Justice Catastor x1 Armory Arm x1 Red Dragon Archfiend x1 Stardust Dragon x1 Junk Warrior x1 Dark Strike Fighter (Traditional) Side Deck x1 Mist Valley Shaman x1 Possessed Dark Soul x1 Spear Dragon x1 Cost Down x1 Creature Swap x1 D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation x1 Dark Eruption x1 Tuning x1 Horn of Heaven x1 Regretful Rebirth x1 Solemn Judgment x1 Widespread Ruin x1 Mad Archfiend x1 Shadow Spell x1 Trap Hole x1 Dark Mirror Force Extra Notes The great majority of these cards have been used in a duel. My deck's ace monster would be Dark Simorgh for it's relatively easy summoning conditions. Additionally, until I actually get the card in my hand, my other powerful monsters would be summoned. I would already have a synchron monster on the field and have wind and dark attribute monsters in the graveyard. Monsters D.D. Crow and Kuriboh's effects are useful when needed and they put monsters in the graveyard for the summoning of Dark Simorgh, but I have barely used them in the specific way. Meaning, I have barely removed either D.D. Crow or Kuriboh for the summoning of Dark Simorgh. Wind Effigy and Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry work well with each other. Divine Fowl King Alector's effect has been extremely useful in negating card effects like Swords of Revealing Light or Marshmallon. Spells All of my spell cards have been useful. Burden of the Mighty's effect allows me the reduce the attack power of my opponent's monsters and it allows makes for nice cannon fodder by forcing my oppenents to use the powerful spell cards in destroying it (i.e. Mystical Space Typhoon). Fissure and Shield Crush are great for eliminating offensive and defensive monsters. Gold Sarcophagus's effect allows me a two-step process in finding Dark Simorgh and buying me time to gather necessary summoning conditions. The field spell cards have helped me out a great deal. Lastly, the Monster Reborn spell card is in my deck because the game follows a previous Advanced Format. However, I have used it for about 25% of my duels and I can do without it in the most recent Advanced Format. Traps My trap cards are effective in either buying time or countering something my opponent does. My trap cards are effective and have helped me out in about 90% of the duels I have played. The other 10% have been situations in which I didn't have the appropriate card to deal with a situation, but it is rare that I face a situation like this. Extra Deck This is the only part of my deck that doesn't follow the Dark/Wind theme. I am interested in adding Ally of Justice Field Marshall and Ally of Justice Light Grazer to my extra deck when I aquire them. Turbo Warrior is a monster that hasn't been summoned a lot since I would either usually have more powerful monster on the field, not have the necessary monsters for it, or I would have control of the duel. It has a nice effect for the attack power it has so I'm hesitent to take it out. Lastly, while Dark Strike Fighter is a good card, if it taken out by following the Advanced Format, I would need to fill in the space left behind (another 7-star synchro monster). Combos I am well aware of the Anti-Spell Fragrance Lockdown. I also am implementing the Armageddon Knight+Plaguespreader Zombie Combo to quickly bring out Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth. I also realize that a more advanced combo can be performed if Plaguespreader Zombie is used a synchro material before its effect is activated. However, if any of you see a additional combos in my deck, please feel free to point them out. A fresh pair of eyes is always welcome.